


Uknowhatiwant

by ifreet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, M/M, PWP, music ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to burn off adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uknowhatiwant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisterofdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterofdream/gifts).



> Sisterofdream said Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, shuffle gave me Uknowhatiwant by Elektrisk Gonner.

Tony fucking loved this, the rush of it, adrenaline of one kind spilling over into another. He'd always loved sex, of course, but everything was sharper after a fight, after a close call. He took his thrills where he could find them (and he'd promised Pep he'd find fewer artificial ones, after all).  
  
He didn't know if Rogers felt the same, exactly. Half the time, he wasn't sure if Rogers even liked him, but obviously he was getting something out of it --  _he_  was the one shoving Tony against the nearest surface (really needed to start keeping the counters nearest the staging area clear, s'okay, he could fix that), mouths mashing, all teeth and snarl. But that was fine, that was what Tony wanted, to channel all that frustration into a release.  
  
Rogers bit down on his neck, hard, and Tony arched into it, fingers digging into his shoulders hard enough to bruise even through the uniform -- not that he'd see the bruises, even if Rogers stripped down, they'd heal almost as fast as Tony made them.  
  
(If he held to pattern, Rogers wouldn't strip down. Not that he had a lot of data to draw from, but two points form a line, three plot a vector, and his data set was a bit bigger than that.)  
  
Not that Tony cared. Okay, maybe he  _wanted_  to -- wanted to peel Rogers free of the frankly ridiculous costume (the  _Forties_ , Jesus), wanted to see all those muscles laid bare, wanted to feel bare skin against his -- but this was enough, Roger's hand working between them, his mouth leaving a different sort of mark on his neck than the ones unbuffered by the suit, and Tony might not always get what he wanted but he always held on to what he needed.


End file.
